Donalus Trumpler
The guy who awakened MAGA Beasts. He's Ultraman 'Murica's enemy History Ike! Prisman Donalus Trumpler appeared in Grandos' base from nowhere and offered to help slay Prisman using Maga Basser. He stated that his mission was to MAGA, but it was never revealed what that stood for as he kept getting interrupted while explaining. He assisted Basser in a battle with Prisman and Shugaron. After a sword-fight with Prisman, the Ultra got slashed across his chest while the Majin exploded in the end after his golden hair was sliced off by the Prism Sword. Trivia *The reason for his explanations getting interrupted was basically self censorship since that fate of parodies were unknown at that time so I tried to keep the MAGAness out. *I could have just used their original versions, but nah. Ultra Fight Mary-Sue He appeared in Ultra Fight Mary-Sue episodes 3 and 4. Parody Hero Taisen Apparently having fallen under the employ of Dictator, Trumpler appears in the Taisen as one of the many villainous forces, being dispatched by his master in the hopes that the MAGA Beasts will prove an adequate threat to the Parody Garrison. Ultimately, the MAGA Beasts were destroyed and Trumpler himself (in the form of MAGA Orochi) was defeated by Ultraman Murica, the Ultra unleashing his "True American" form for the first time. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: I Will Make M78 Pay For That Wall! He was the main antagonist of this gaiden. Someone add the history pertaining to that. Data : Trumpler's combat katana, which he is skilled at using. *Swordsmanship Proficiency: Trumpler is a practitioner of the . *Energy Slash: : Juggler can fire a purple crescent shaped energy slash from the sword. The length of the energy slash is the same as the length of his sword. * : Trumpler's second finisher, he unleashes a dark red crescent-shaped energy slash from his sword to the opponent. The impact cause the opponent to receive electrocution. * : A mysterious object which, when used with the Kaiju Cards, allows Donalus Trumpler to awaken Kaiju. ** : A set of cards that represent Ultra Kaiju. They can be scanned in the Dark Ring to awaken Kaiju or Maga Beasts. ***Maga Basser - Majin= Donalus Trumpler (Majin Form) Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Unknown Powers and Weapons * : Trumpler's combat katana, which he is skilled at using. *Swordsmanship Proficiency: Trumpler is a practitioner of the . *Energy Slash: : Juggler can fire a purple crescent shaped energy slash from the sword. The length of the energy slash is the same as the length of his sword. * : Trumpler's second finisher, he unleashes a dark red crescent-shaped energy slash from his sword to the opponent. The impact cause the opponent to receive electrocution. * : A mysterious object which, when used with the Kaiju Cards, allows Donalus Trumpler to awaken Kaiju. ** : A set of cards that represent Ultra Kaiju. They can be scanned in the Dark Ring to awaken Kaiju or Maga Beasts. ***Maga Basser }} Category:Do not take these seriously Category:They are jokes Category:Fan Villain Category:Ike! Prisman Kaiju Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Ultra Fight Mary-Sue